Magma
by Paul Pyro
Summary: The Titans will feel my wrath. You will be avenged, TerraPyro Magma R&R please. Rating change for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

**Hello everyone, Magma88 here. Finally, I've finished! Please enjoy**.

Chapter 1

Beastboy drummed his fingers against the breakfast table impatiently.

"Are you ready yet?" He yelled to the others."  
"Keep your pants on, for all our sakes, BB," Cyborg's voice came from the doorway as the half man, half robot sat down next to his green-skinned friend. BB gave Cy a dirty look.  
"How long does it really take for you to fix that arm of yours," Beastboy breathed.  
"Well, if someone had helped me while Silkie thought my arm was a chew toy again, maybe it would have gone faster," Cyborg retorted as Starfire, Raven, and Robin walked through the door.  
"If you guys are done arguing, let's go," Robin said in a calm voice. Beastboy and Cyborg stared at the spiky haired teen.  
"Let's go then," BB said and he ran through the door. Cyborg stared after him.  
"Poor guy, he really did love Terra, didn't he," Cy said and the others looked to their feet. It had been one year since Terra tried to rid the world of one of the most dangerous criminals, Slade, and ended up sacrificing herself. Now, Slade was back and Terra's sacrifice was in vain.  
"Let's go Titans," Robin said finally and they all followed after Beastboy.

The Titans reached the underground cavern with no trouble amiss. They slowly walked down the winding passage to the chamber that housed their fossilized teammate. When they entered the cavern, they stopped and scanned the area. Then, Beastboy grew silent.  
"What's up, BB," Cyborg asked. Beastboy answered by pointing in the direction of where Terra stood. A cloaked figure was kneeling at the feet of Terra, in fervent prayer. When the figure realized he was no longer alone, he stopped his prayer and got to his feet. The Titans tensed.  
"Who are you," Robin demanded while he took out his retractable staff out of its compartment. The hooded figure turned to face the superteens. His face was partly shrouded in darkness, but the face that was visible revealed that it was a teenaged boy.  
"Who are you," Robin asked again. The boy just scowled at the boy wonder. Robin had had enough. With his usual battle cry, Robin rushed at the stranger. The boy remained where he was, a scowl still planted on his partly enshrouded face. Robin swung his staff upward and brought it down towards his opponent. A split second before the blow connected, the boy disappeared, causing the staff to connect with solid rock. As Robin recovered from the aftershock, his opponent reappeared behind the one-man army. He then, in one swift motion, caught Robin by the cape and flung the boy wonder across the cavern. The other Titans stood shocked.  
"Robin!" Starfire yelled as she flew towards her fallen friend. Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy stared down the stranger.  
"Titans, go!" Cyborg yelled and he and the other two jumped into action. Raven muttered a chant in a foreign language and black auras formed around scattered stone fragments as she sent them flying towards their target. The boy jumped into the air, dodging the projectiles that were sent his way. Cyborg transformed his right arm into his Sonic Cannon and fired. The target easily jumped out of the way of the beam and landed on a small plateau. While this was happening, BB had transformed into a T-Rex and rushed towards the teen, jaws snapping. The teen jumped once again and landed on B's snout. Then, he kicked BB right square in the eyes, sending the changeling flying into Cyborg and Raven, all of which were knocked out under the weight of the dinosaur. The teen sneered at the three fallen Titans. Then, a green light shimmered behind him and then he felt a stinging sensation that sent him flying. He turned to see the alien princess, Starfire, floating in midair, her eyes burning with a light-green tint.  
"You will tell us who you are now, please," Star said as she advanced on the teen. Suddenly, his visible eye turned from a shade of blue to a dark crimson. He jumped to his feet and then floated up in midair to meet the red-haired alien. His hands then glowed a bright red and flames appeared in his palms. Star backed up, surprised. The teen sneered. Then, he yelled as he sent a wave of flames Star's way. Starfire, terrified, flew the other way, fleeing the flame, but she wasn't fast enough. She fell out of the air, her hair singed at the ends. He then slowly descended from the air, surveying his work. Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy lay motionless in one corner. Robin lie on a giant pile of rubble, and Star also lay motionless, minor burns on her orange skin. Then he looked over to the fossilized Terra.  
"I'm sorry," he muttered as he walked through the entrance of the cavern, leaving the defeated Titans.

A while later, Beastboy stirred. He got to his feet and looked around. His friends lay motionless. Then, BB looked at Terra. With all the fighting, Terra had been untouched. He ran to her and stared at her.  
"Who was he?" Beastboy asked Terra. Of course, she couldn't answer. The, B looked at the plaque at Terra's feet. It stated 'Terra, A Teen Titan, A True Friend', but now there was a smaller engraving under the text. He squinted his eyes to read it. It looked as though it had been burned into the stone.  
'The Titans will feel my wrath. You will be avenged, Terra.' Then in even smaller text was one word in jagged lettering.  
"Pyro Magma"

**Phew! I hope that was okay. As with my other story, Bros. Elite, I would like some good reviews so I know whether or not to continue. So please review!**


	2. Playing with Pyro

**Hello everyone, Magma88 here! I got bored so I decided to post the next chappie of my story, Magma. Just as a side note, the new character is the only thing I own, so don't yell at me. As another note, my character is not in any way like me, so don't think I'm a ruthless, evil person, just to let you know. This chapter may be short, but I promise to try to prolong the next few. Thanks for reading and please review!**

Chapter 2

High above Jump City, the teen stood on a plateau on a cliff-face. His hood was down, revealing shoulder-length reddish blonde hair that fell over the left side of his face. Underneath the hair was an eye-patch that covered his eye. It was a high-tech piece of machinery that had three lenses protruding from the fabric. He was skinny, but still had traces of muscle on his chest. He wore a black t-shirt under his cloak and wore jet-black jeans. On his feet he wore black, steel-toed boots that were not very different from Robin's. At the moment, one of the lenses on his patch was sticking out of his hair and was rotating at an alarming rate. The teen scowled.

"This city...somehow...it feels familiar for some reason," he muttered to himself.

Then, he looked up the rock-face and saw a jet-black motorcycle leaning on its kickstand. He grinned. "Time to play cat and mouse, Titans," he sneered as he leapt towards the vehicle.

"Try to smother my flames if you can!" The motor roared to life as he started it up and zipped down the mountain, leaving a trail of flames in its wake.

The Titans all sat around the kitchen table, sullen-faced and tired. Robin's head was roughly bandaged where there was a cut on his scalp. Cyborg was busily repairing his left arm, changing transistors and such. Starfire was also bandaged where her burns resided. Raven had just magically healed her wounds, her usual grimace planted on her pale complexion. Beastboy had bumps and bruises, but otherwise, he had minimal injuries.

"That was a disgrace!" snarled Robin, causing the others to jump out of their skins.

"You're telling me. We haven't been beaten that bad since Robin joined forces Slade," Beastboy's knack at saying the wrong thing at the wrong time habit showed. The others, particularly Robin, glared at the Changeling. Beastboy put on a meek smile.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"The point is," Robin continued, "is that this new criminal is almost as strong as Slade, maybe even stronger. We have to make sure he doesn't cause trouble." The others hung their heads. Suddenly, a blaring alarm sounded. Everybody started blinking crimson somewhere.

"Trouble!" Robin yelled.

They all ran towards the computer that was flashing crimson, too. Robin got to the keyboard and pressed a few buttons, making a layout of Jump City appear on the screen. The city was laid out in a maze of streets and back alleys.

"Look," Cyborg said as he pointed to an area on the map. A small blue dot was flashing. It was zipping in and out of the streets and halted at an area void of buildings.

"That's the amusement park," Beastboy breathed.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled.

The Titans reached the park to find a black motorcycle parked at the entrance. Cyborg approached it and began to examine the vehicle. "Rancid?" Cyborg wondered aloud. Robin approached and bent down to also examine the machine. He stood back up after a minute or so, shaking his head.

"No, Rancid's bike is a lighter shade of midnight blue. This one is pure black in color," Robin assessed.

"Could it be our friend from the cavern?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

"Let's just be ready for anything," Robin advised. They abandoned the bike and entered the amusement park, alert and looking for the slightest thing out of the ordinary. The place had been closed for years and had aged considerably. Dank stalls lined the roads, some of their walls splintered and full of termites. Cotton candy machines lined some of these stalls and looked as though they had had a nasty run-in with a sledgehammer. An old test your strength game lay on its side, the bell completely dented and broken. As the Titans inched closer to the heart of the park, five splits in the road loomed closer. Each Titan looked down a different road.

"Split up team, and keep an eye out," Robin ordered and they went their separate ways.

Beastboy walked down a lonely path. 'This place brings back memories,' He thought to himself. He looked at one of the rides on his road, the roller-coaster. Suddenly his mind played an image of him and Terra hugging each other close as their cars went over the coasters edge. He had screamed like a baby while Terra laughed at him. Beastboy inwardly smiled to himself. Then he spied the stall were Terra and he had shared a hot dog, or at least she ate it and he watched her in disgust. A single tear ran down his small cheek. As he wiped it away he approached another ride, the Ferris wheel. He was then reminded of that awful moment when Slade had shown up. Beastboy and Terra were about to kiss when he ruined it. Beastboy shook his head, clenching his fists.

'I can't think about that,' He told himself and tried to end his trip down memory lane.

Finally, he reached the end of the road and stared at the last building, the hall of mirrors. He gulped and entered the hall, reminded of the fateful battle between himself and Slade. He walked down one corridor. The glass on either side was either caked with dust, or broken, the fragments littering the floor. He the realized that this was where Terra revealed that she was working for Slade all along and was only with the Titans to learn their weaknesses. He shook his head again.

'Can't think about that either,' Beastboy thought. He continued down the corridor, bumping into mirrors now and then when he heard a strange noise.

"Tick, tack, tick, tack," He turned to find the source of the noise.

"Is someone there?" He yelled, ready for a fight. He turned back to the way he was going, hearing the sound growing louder. After a few bumps along the way, Beastboy entered huge chamber filled with broken mirrors, the room where he and Slade had fought.

"Tick, tack, tick, tack," the sound was louder now. He turned to see the source of the noise, a small metallic ball. He stared at the object, confused. Just then, the ball exploded, the force of the explosion sending him flying across the room. Chunks of the building began to crumble. Beastboy tried to stay conscious, but felt weak. Then, a shadowy figure came into his vision. He could've sworn he recognized the face.

"Te…Terra?" he whispered. Then, Beastboy was gone.

**Does Beastboy kick the bucket? Well maybe you'll see in the next chapter! Once again,please review!**


	3. Flaming Fury

**Yes! Reviews! Finally, my genius has been realized! (_over inflated ego talking_). Seriously, I thank Odd Writer and hermioneandterras-twin16 for your kind words. I know it's a little strange, but please bear with me. So, without further to-do here is the next chappie.**

**Chapter 3: Flaming Fury**

Raven heard the explosion from the tilt-o-whirl. She stared towards the source of the explosion and saw it was the Hall of Mirrors.

'Beastboy,' she thought.

As she flew towards the rubble, she hoped that the changeling was alright. Although Raven, on the outside despised the prankster, inwardly, she had feelings for him. She knew that under all that immaturity, Beastboy was just as lost in this world as she was. When she reached the collapsed building, Raven saw Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg digging frantically through the debris.

"Beastboy was in here when the bomb went off," Cyborg yelled as he blasted the debris with his Sonic Cannon.

"Oh, I hope friend Beastboy is okay," Starfire lamented as she carried a massive rock off the excavation site.

"Less talking, more digging," Robin screamed. Raven joined in on the digging. After about five minutes of feverish digging, a voice startled the Titans, causing them to look upward.

"Look, I've transformed the Teen Titans into the Teen Miners!" The voice belonged to the hooded teen from the cavern. He was floating in mid-air with Beastboy's body neatly tucked under his arm. The Titans stared in horror at the limp body under the teens arm. He noticed their horror-stricken faces and sneered.

"Don't worry; this simpleton is still alive, but just barely. He has a stronger spirit than I expected." He then let Beastboy fall out of his arm. The Titans looked on in dismay as the body picked up speed. Raven flew to intercept Beastboy and caught him in her arms. She gradually floated down to the ground and set him on the cold earth.

"Aww ain't that sweet?" the teen sneered again. Then, his face contorted to an ugly grimace.

"Remember this name, for you shall never be safe again. Pyro, and with that, Pyro disappeared in a flash of flames. Then, Beastboy stirred.

"Uhg," he grunted. Raven looked at the changeling.

"Beastboy!" Cyborg called out as he ran towards hi friend. Star and Robin quickly followed.

"Someone get the license plate of that truck?" he asked shakily. Raven couldn't help it; she wrapped her arms around Beastboy. The others stared. Beastboy, realizing that his air passages were constricted, began to panic. When he noticed that it was Raven, his green face blushed a reddish green.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Beastboy choked, bringing her back to reality. She quickly relinquished her grip and backed away, her face burning red.

"Nothing."

"Oww, oww oww!" Beastboy moaned.

"Hold still please," Starfire demanded as she tried to bandage his wounds. They were in the infirmary alone. Robin was off sparring in the training room, Cyborg was recharging in his room, and Raven had locked herself in her room, as usual.

"Beastboy, if you continue with the squirming, it will take longer," she sighed and he remained still. While Star was finishing, Beastboy's mind wandered. The last thing he remembered seeing before he was knocked out, he could've sworn he saw Terra standing over him. Beastboy shook his head, no, it wasn't possible. Terra was encased in solid rock, how could she be there? Starfire glanced at his face, noticing his change of facial expression.

"Something troubles you, friend?" She asked. Beastboy turned his head to face his alien friend.

"Nothing, Star. Well…it's just…" he fell silent. She stared at him. She placed a hand on his back, trying to comfort him. Beastboy retreated from Star's hand and slid off the bed. He looked back at her, a grin plastered on his face.

"I'm fine, don't worry about mw," he said in his usual goofball manner. He turned and walked out the door. Star stood where she was, looking after Beastboy with a note of concern in her emerald eyes.

"Let us hope so," she whispered.

"BANG, BANG, BANG," a fist knocked against a wooden door. The eye slot opened and a pair of angry violet eyes stared out, looking for the source of the noise. The eyes darted around and fell on a cloaked figure.

"Password," a girl's voice came from inside the building. The figure shifted his weight.

"HIVE," the figure grunted. The eyes beyond the door disappeared as the eye slot shut with a snap and the door creaked open, admitting the stranger. He walked into the building and the girl closed the door behind them. She had violet hair and pale skin. She also wore clothing that made her look like a clown

"This way," the girl directed and she illuminated her palm with a violet light, leading the way. They walked down a steep incline leading to a makeshift headquarters. They entered a large room filled with yellow light. The walls were shaped like a bee's hive, hexagonal patterns everywhere. They stopped in the middle of the room and the girl cut off her light.

"Guys! We have a new recruit," she yelled. Suddenly, a door on the opposite side of the room, two boys walked into the room. (Well, we should say a mountain of a boy and a midget walked into the room)

"What you bring us now, Jynx, another barfbrain?" The smaller boy cackled in a nasally voice. He was decked out in a green jumpsuit with a high tech backpack on his shoulders.

"Maybe they brought us some food," the mountain said.

"I don't know if he is a 'barfbrain', Gizmo, and no, we didn't bring food, Mammoth," Jynx sighed. Gizmo pressed a button on the strap of his backpack and he lifted into the air. He flew towards the stranger and flew circles around him, anyalizing him. The stranger stood silent and still. Then, Gizmo cackled again.

"Nothing impressive about this cludgehead!" He laughed in his nasally voice. Mammoth approached the stranger and pulled a punch towards his face. He caught Mammoth's fist in the face, causing him to fly across the room and crash into the wall. He crumpled under the rubble of the once smooth wall. Mammoth and Gizmo broke out into fits of laughter.

"So much for that pitsniffer!" Gizmo shrieked. Jynx looked from her friends to the pile of rubble, she sensed something from beneath it. Then, she saw the rubble shake. Actually, the whole ground began to quake. The two laughing boys stopped laughing and quivered as the ground shook. Then, the fragments of the wall exploded into flames, making the three HIVE members quake. As suddenly as the flames appeared, they disappeared. The stranger stood, unscathed, hood down revealing reddish-blonde hair. The boy wore an eye patch on his left eye while the other burned fire red. The others cowered before him. Then, the boy smiled.

"I'm looking for recruits, anyone interested?"

The three frightened teens looked at one another. Jynx and Mammoth backed away, leaving Gizmo in their dust. Gizmo, realizing his 'friends' had left him alone, he looked back at the flaming inferno. His lip quivered as he said,

"When do we start?"

**Phew, now that was rough, what does Pyro plan to do with the HIVE? You'll have to see in the next chapter. As a side note, I have been running my chapters together to try and elongate the story. Hope it's okay. Please review!**


	4. Earth & Fire

**Wow, reviews. I love it! Thanx, Odd Writer, for your input. Don't worry hermioneandterras-twin16, all will be made known soon enough. (evil grin) And to answer MasterPeace and all, I am currently working on a sequel to this story. So after this, you won't see the last of Pyro. As a side note, I may not post a lot over the summer because I'll be going to California in July, so please bear with it, it will be worth it. Once again (gotta stop rambling!) this chapter is a mix of two different chapters. Okay, I'm done. LET'S GO! My friend Heather says Hi and (slash! Yoai! LEMONS!) She little crazy!**

**Chapter 4: Earth & Fire**

As Beastboy and Cyborg were playing on their Gamestation, Robin was tracking their newest foe. He had searched archive after archive, looking for a story or a faint hint of mischief caused by this boy 'Pyro'. So far, his efforts were fruitless, although he thought he found a nice deal on a heating system. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes with gloved fingers.

"This is hopeless," He thought aloud. Then, the familiar blaring siren sounded. Beastboy and Cyborg abandoned their game and joined Robin at the computer screen. The main door slid open and Raven and Starfire entered.

"Trouble," Robin announced. The map flashed on screen and a red blip showed the source of the disturbance. Beastboy's eyes widened.

"That's the old mine, the first place where Terra helped us," the others looked at him.

"You're right, it seems whoever this 'Pyro' is, he knows where Terra's been," Robin said.

"For once, he's right," Raven droned.

"Somehow, he knows Terra inside and out," Cyborg whistled.

"Let's go Titans," the Boy Wonder exclaimed.

They arrived at the abandoned mine in no time. The entrance was boarded up, but some of the boards were charred off.

"Someone is defiantly here," Robin deducted and the Titans entered the mine. They moved silently as to try and not be detected. Finally, they reached the main quarry. The super teens scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary.

"Careful, Titans," Robin advised as they went deeper into the cavern.

"Tick, tack, tick tack," a familiar clattering came to Beastboy's ears.

"Move!" he yelled as metallic balls zoomed around the room. As the Titans ran for cover, the bombs exploded. Then, a high-pitched cackle rang in the cavern.

"You fartsniffers really are stupid, aren't you?" Gizmo laughed as he appeared out of a side entrance.

Then, what seemed like an earthquake, came trampling down another passage towards them. Mammoth appeared and ran like a battering ram towards his target.

"Titans, scatter!" Robin yelled as he took out his Bo staff.

"Don't all move on my account," Mammoth grunted as he screeched to a halt.

"We're just here to keep you boogerbrains here," Gizmo sneered. The Titans tensed, ready to fight.

"You'll have to excuse my lackeys, they can be sooo difficult," A voice sounded, and Pyro and Jynx entered. The Titans glared at their foe. He had his hood down so the Titans finally saw his face. He had Jynx at his side with his arm around her waist, a thin grin plastered on both their faces.

"Gizmo, Mammoth, stand down," Pyro said and they obeyed. He let go of Jynx and took of his cloak off. He wore a black tank-top and black jeans under the cloak. He cracked his knuckles and left Jynx were she was. He leaped off the ledge and stood before the Titans.

"Gizmo, Jynx, Mammoth, I'm about to show you my true power. You miserable Titans have ruined my life far too many times. FEEL MY FURY!" And with that, He lunged at the Titans.

_**Flashback**_

_ Mr. Wilson paced a large white waiting room, cigar placed in the corner of his lips, a series of puffs expelling from the lit end of the cigar. He hated the suspense as nervousness began to edge in on his already forlorn face. A hard surfaced table stood in the middle of the room, newspapers and magazines strewn across the surface. Wilson sat down, fed up with pacing, and grabbed a newspaper, "The Daily Planet." He glanced across the top page. A man with black hair and wearing brightly colored tights was plastered there, a huge red 'S' emblazoned on his chest. Wilson grimaced._

_ "Damn heroes, think they're so great," he grumbled as he opened the paper to the sports page. Suddenly, the double doors at the end of the room opened, causing Wilson to jump. A nurse with strawberry-blonde hair walked in. She had a smile on her face._

_ "Mr. Wilson, congratulations! Their twins!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Robin stood ready, his Bo staff in hand.

"Titans, go!" he yelled and the Titans rushed forward to meet Pyro's assault. Beastboy transformed into a bull and sped towards him, trying to ram him. The villan's visible eye flashed crimson and grabbed Beastboy by the horns. He smirked as he picked up the bull with ease and threw him at his teammates. Star caught Beastboy in his human form and set him on the ground. Ravens eyes flashed white.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted and millions of rock fragments levitated and shot towards their target. Pyro smirked again and summoned up a firewall, incinerating the pellets.

"Come on now, I thought the Titans would be stronger than this," he sneered as his eye changed back to red and flames appeared around his fists. The Titans saw this stance and were caught off guard. This stance was a new one that only the new and improved Slade used. Then Robin yelled,

"Slade?"

Pyro's eye turned back to a normal, royal blue orb. His face then screwed up into a horrible grimace.

"Don't you dare mistake me for that bastard!" he screamed as the ground began to quake. The Titans gathered together to be ready for anything. Then, the ground cracked and liquid hot magma shot out of the crevices and flew towards Pyro. The HIVE cowered in fear as they saw their new employer be engulfed by the fire. The magma molded around his figure and blocked his body from view. Then, the magma cooled, taking the form of a human. A telepathic voice resounded in every person's mind, a loud an angry voice.

Hive, leave me, I will catch up later after I attend to this,>

The HIVE jumped when they heard this command. Mammoth and Gizmo scurried out, leaving Jynx where she stood. She stared at the molten statue that was her new boss. The voice sounded again, but only in Jynx's mind

Don't worry about me, Jynx, I'll be back.>

She nodded as tears began to run down her face. She turned and ran down a tunnel and was gone. Then the voice yelled angerly again.

Witness my true power!>

The statuebegan to move. Iis arms cracked as it regained the freedom of movement. The legs moved and the feet tore from their stationary position. Then, two circular fragments fell from the creatures face and the sockets burned deep crimson. It had no mouth, but its telepathy eliminated the need for thr facial oriface. The voice boomed again.

I am Pyro Magma. Not many mortals have seen me in this form, you should feel privledged.>

Robin had had enough. With a shout, he raised his Bo staff and rushed at the creature. He jumped into the air and extended his foot, sending a flying kick towards Pyro Magma. The creature didn't budge as Robin's kick connected. The voice chuckled sinisterly.

Was that supposed to hurt?>

Robin recovered quickly and threw a punch at his face. He grunted in pain as he felt his knuckles crack against the rock. The others looked on, not sure what to do. Robin retreated back to his team.

"Titans, let him have it!" He ordered as he took his explosives from their compartment on his belt and tossed them Pyro's way. Cyborg shot a sonic beam and Starfire fired eemerald energy beams from her eyes. Raven, with a loud shout of her usual chant, caused a chunk of the rocky walls to break off and shoot towards him. Pyro stood stationary, stony arms folded, as the Titan's attacks connected and set off an explosion, causing billowing smoke and debris flying.

"Booya!" Cyborg yelled, slapping high-fives with Beastboy. Starfire jumped up and down for joy, making a huge hole in the ground in the process. Robin and Raven, however, scanned the column of pith black smoke. Then, a faint red glow appeared out of the smoke. Star saw this and her eyes grew large. Cyborg and Beastboy stopped their little victory dance and looked on in dismay.

"Stand your ground," Robin ordered as they each resumed a fighting stance. Suddenly, a violent wind blew around the chamber, clearing the smoke. The figure ofPyro Magma, appearing unscathed, loomed out into view. If he had had a mouth, it probably would be curled into a sneer.

Are you quite done?> the voice asked in mock annoyance. Pyro Magma's body then began to bubble. The voice sounded again, except now it was softer and more menacing.

Do you know how people feel when they are trapped in stone for the rest of their lives? It's horrible. You can't eat, can't sleep, or even breathe. You wish you could die, but you can't, you are forced to stay alive. All there is to do is to count the days as they go by. It's its own prison, its own Hell. No hope for escape, on your own at least. Now, one of you will share Terra's Hell.>

At the mention of Terra's name, Beastboy twitched. He couldn't stand someone like this monster uttering that name. Before any of the others could stop him, Beastboy rushed at Pyro Magma.

"Beastboy, no!" Robin yelled, but too late. The changeling transformed into a yeti and threw a punch at the monster. Then, Magma moved. One of his stoney arms shot upward and grabbed the yeti by the throat. Beastboy thrashed around, trying to free himself from the deathgrip, but Magma held fast. Soon, Beastboy transformed back into his humanoid form and grabbed at his attackers hand. Then, Beastboy felt woozy from the lack of oxygen. His grip on Magma's clenched fist became weak and finally, his arms fell to his sides. Then, he stopped grunting altogether and was silent and stopped moving. Magma's telepathic voice began to laugh insanely. He held the limp body, still by the throat and turned to face the terrified Titans. The eye sockets of Magma glowed crimson once again and the magma began to seep off of himself and formed around Beastboy's corpse, encasing the body in cold stone. Pyro appeared, tank top scorchedand burned, his jeans appearing untouched. Then, Pyro turned his face to look at the Titans and enjoyed their horrified faces. His now visible mouth spread into a wide grin, hi horrible deed done.

**Well... after all that, I'll have to take a break. I just know that I'll have to treat third degree burns from the flames I'll probably get, but please be gentle. Although, some secrets are revealed, more are to come, like why Pyro hates to be compared to Slade. You'll have to wait and see. Please R&R, thanx in advance.**


	5. Author's note

**(snore… ack! Splutter) huh! Have I been asleep long? Sorry all for not posting in quite awhile. This summer has been brutal on me so I haven't had time to even check my stats. No worries though, as soon a school is back in session and my writer's block has been successfully destroyed, I will return! So hang in there, my patient readers! (oh yes and don't go figuring things out just yet, I've plenty of twists yet to reveal, so stay tuned.)**

**C'yall in September!**

**Magma88**


End file.
